Surpreendido
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: Por essa Sasuke Definitivamente não esperava... YAOI/SLASH/LIME Sasu/Naru


era pra ser algo romântico... mas tudo sempre costuma tomar uma direção... inesperada...

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE E BLA BLA BLA...

have fun...

só reforçando, é YAOI.

* * *

Era pra ser um dia normal... _"era"_ frisou bem em pensamento enquanto ele se encontrava estarrecido coma mão fixa na maçaneta da porta. Não saberia dizer se respirava tamanho o choque em que se encontrava, seus olhos negros passeavam por todo o ambiente tentando absorver o que diabos acontecera ali, eram detalhes demais e provavelmente com uma explicação mirabolante, sua cabeça começava a doer só de imaginar o que era aquilo lançado no meio do teto da sala, sua maldita sala branca e meticulosamente, toquisticamente limpa por ele em seus dias de folga.

Soltou um suspiro e deixou a maleta que carregava durante o serviço do lado da porta e retirou os sapatos finalmente adentrando a casa e fechando a porta, o palitó fora deixado no sofá e notou pela primeira vez um cheiro estranho no ambiente... não um cheiro ruim, estranho porque não era normal sua casa cheirar assim, embora sua vida tenha fugido completamente do que ele considerava normal alguns tempos atrás... um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao se lembrar do pequeno caos que invadira sua vida e por kami-sama ele nunca havia se sentido tão vivo, tão quente... tão longe do seu normal, da sua zona de conforto e tão feliz, como se estivesse... completo.

A luz do sol poente deixava o cômodo mergulhar na penumbra enquanto com passos lentos ele avançava em direção ao único cômodo que parecia estar com a luz acesa e a medida que se aproximava podia escutar um baixo cantarolar, a principio não era possível entender, mas ao se aproximar da porta da cozinha ele pode sentir a mesma coisa quando abrira a porta da casa: uma surpresa paralisante...

Ele estava preparado pra tudo, uma visita surpresa do seu irmão, uma visita surpresa do seu irmão com aqueles filhotes de capeta que ele chama de filhos, uma invasão domiciliar da sua secretária obsessiva, Sakura, neste momento ele fez uma anotação mental de despedi-la na próxima semana, pois seus ataques de ciúme e adoração estavam espantando os clientes e talvez, somente talvez, só se ela não aceitasse bem a demissão, entrar com medidas protetivas contra a menina... ao mentalizá-la recebendo a noticia da demissão, a duvida, tornara-se certeza e uma leve desafinada ou trouxe de volta para a cena que com toda certeza ele jamais imaginaria encontrar...

Uma bunda bronzeada completamente arrebitada, devido à posição em que seu dono se encontrava, catando alguma coisa do chão e balançando-a no mesmo ritmo da musica que finalmente começara a fazer sentido para o moreno.

— _I never thought I coul love anyome but myself, — _não pôde evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seus rosto, agora os passos que ele deu em direção à pessoa que usava só um avental cor de rosa com babados como vestimenta,— _now I know I can't love anyone but yooooooooooooooooou _— ele podia muito bem impedir, mas não quis, aproximou-se cobiçando aquela bunda com todas as suas forças abrindo e fechando os punhos e seu sorrisso começava a tomar um ar safado quase maníaco _— but yoooooooooou, make me feel that maybe I won't die aloooon_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ele não pode evitar uma risada quando seu invasor se esquecia completamente da musica, favorita dele por sinal, deuses, qualquer musica era a favorita dele desde que cantada por aquela voz de taquara rachada que ele tanto amava, e dava um grito da mais pura surpresa e se virava encarando-o com aqueles olhos azuis tão intensos enquanto o moreno ensaiava sua melhor cara lerda e continuava a apertar as nádegas do outro e seu sorriso aumentava ao sentir toda aquela carne em seus dedos.

— BASTARDO! — o loiro gritou e então seus olhos se arregalaram mais uma vez — merda! — soltou e tentou ir em direção ao relógio para ver a horas, tentou, porque alguém estava se divertido muito brincando com suas nádegas para deixa-lo ir... — Sasuke — o loiro começou com uma calma atípica.

— Pois não? — perguntou o moreno erguendo uma sobrancelha

— dá pra soltar minha bunda? — o loiro perguntou soltando um pequeno suspiro levando suas mãos á testa esfregando-a. o moreno então puxou o loiro pra mais perto sentindo sua respiração pesar e o loiro soltar um pequeno gemido ao sentir a real situação do moreno. As mãos se fecharam com mais força nas nádegas do loiro e seus lábios foram em direção da orelha mordendo-a suavemente antes de sussurrar um 'não' e tomar os lábios do loiro com urgência sendo prontamente correspondido pelo loiro que por instantes esqueceu-se do que fazia ali e se deixou se erguido pelo moreno que apertava suas coxas com o mesmo desejo com que molestou sua bunda instantes mais cedo e enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do moreno que andou com ele até a mesa completamente suja de farinha e alguma coisa que parecia a massa que também tinha do teto da sua sala, debruçando sobre o loiro aprofundando o beijo, tomando todo o folego de Naruto para si ao mesmo tempo que o loiro tomava todo o seu, até que o braço de Naruto decide explorar a mesa e acaba derrubando um rolo de macarrão que o faz acordar e empurrar o moreno.

— O forno! — O loiro exclama e tenta se levantar sendo impedido pelo moreno. — Sas.., uke — loiro fala em meio a um gemido e a uma ordem de 'esqueça' — mas, sua surpresa — o loiro tenta argumentar sentindo os dedos do moreno envolverem seu membro.

— você só de avental não era a surpresa? — pergunta levemente cínico apertando o membro do loiro fazendo soltar uma risada misturada com um gemido.

— parte dela — o loiro responde.

—oh! Então eu aceito só essa parte — o moreno responde apertando o membro do loiro preparando-se para tomar novamente seus lábios... ohh sim, ele se sentia com...

— SASUKE! Eu e Taichi viemos jantar com vo... O que diabos está acontecendo aqui, vocês não tem vergonha?! Temos uma criança aqui!

Sim... Itachi acaba de chegar

— A proposito... o cheiro tá uma delicia, você quem fez Naruto? Taichi feche os olhos até o tio Naruto colocar uma roupa sim?

[...]

— Não vai comer Itachi? — o loiro perguntou oferecendo um pedaço de lasanha para o moreno mais velho que encarava seu filho comer ensandecido seu terceiro pedaço. — Taichi adorou, quase perdi o ponto hehehehehe

— Não obrigado, nunca mais como nessa mesa... — comentou o moreno sendo fuzilado pelo irmão mais novo que o enxotava claramente furioso pela interrupção enquanto Naruto corava e soltava uma risada sem graça.

— Desculpe. — disse o loiro sorrindo amarelo.

—não se desculpe Naruto, ele que deveria parar de invadir a casa dos ou...

— SASUKE-KUN, advinha o que eu trouxe para jantarmos jun...— uma figura de cabelos cor de rosa entrou sorridente e saltitante na cozinha com um pacote nas mãos logo sentindo seu sorriso murchar ao ver a cena...

Medidas protetivas... definitivamente...

* * *

Mereço Review?


End file.
